I Need You
by WoahNo
Summary: Is it possible to just be best friends when you're in love with someone? Sophie will have to find out the answer to this, even if it is the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Yeah, give me two minutes."

Darn I was always late! My date was here to pick me up already. I slid my feet into my boots and ran the zip up my leg. I grabbed my bag and my phone and headed to the front door. One last glance in the mirror, I looked fairly decent.

"Bye Sian, don't wait up." I shouted up the stairs.

"Have a good night Soph." She shouted back down to me. I felt bad for leaving her in on her own all night, but she insisted that I went out with George.

We lived together me and Sian, we had done since after uni, it was nice. Sian studied law and is now working in the law firm down the road from where we live. I on the other hand didn't want to throw myself straight into teaching after only just leaving school myself, so I'm working in an office just doing mindless paperwork. However the highlight of my life is my best friend... The one person who has always stood by me, never doubted me and never lied to me. Sian Powers.

I stepped out of my front door and I could see George waiting in his car for me, he had a BMW Z3. It was only a two seater and he had the roof down. His hair was blowing with the gentle breeze it was quite, beautiful. He had obviously sensed my presence as he turned to face me. I watched him take in my appearance.

"Wow, Sophie you look..." He began to compliment me then exhaled a large breath. "Wow!"

Well done Sophie, you picked an intelligent one. No wait, give him a chance.

"Haha, hey George. How are you?" I asked him whilst getting into his car, his eyes seemed to leak happiness. I met him a few weeks ago whilst me and Sian were out celebrating her birthday. He'd been plaguing me for a date ever since. He was quite good looking and funny, so I agreed.

I looked up at my house, I saw Sian in the window. I gave her a half smile and waved. She grinned back at me winked and shut the curtains.

"...So how about you? Good day?" This was going to be a long night I could tell.

We arrived at a restaurant it looked nice enough. He pulled back my chair from the table for me to sit down. We ordered our meals and I waited patiently for my wine to arrive.

"So you've got no stalker ex boyfriends I have to worry about do you?" He asked me, obviously a subtle hint that he wanted to sleep with me. Charming.

"Nope, I don't think you need to worry about that." It was the truth, I hadn't really had many boyfriends in the past and normally the end was a mutual agreement between us both. I didn't really want anything I had to commit to. But I was a girl, I had needs. And needs must so to speak.

"Another drink?" George asked as I Swallowed my last mouthful of my pasta. I already felt a bit dizzy. But what would another glass of wine do?

"Do you want to hit the town? Or come back to mine?" Despite my four glasses of wine I still wasn't sure I was drunk enough to sleep with George.

"Shall we hit the town?" I said smiling as he put his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe.

"Okay, I'll leave my car here. It'll be alright won't it?" I nodded in agreement, I liked the peacefulness of the evening.

On approaching the club George stopped and took off his shoe. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. He pulled out a bag of what appeared to be white powder.

"A little something to take the edge of." He laughed as he shook the packet. Dipped his index finger in the packet then continued to rub it against his gums. Then it appeared it was my turn.

I'd never really done drugs before. I'd smoked pot before in college. But I didn't really see the point when I could just get drunk, which was also cheaper.

"Want some?" He offered the packet towards me. I evidently needed to hurry up and make my decision. Most people would say but I liked to think of myself as spontaneous.

"Okay." I copied of George's previous actions. "How long does it take to kick in?" He laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. It was reasonable, I mean no fireworks or anything but it was nice.

We entered the club the lights were bouncing off everybody's dancing bodies it was quite surreal. I made my way over to the dance floor and threw my body into dancing. The drugs had defiantly kicked in. George was approaching me with two drinks.

"A vodka and coke for the lady." He said handing me my drink. I downed it and threw my arms around his neck.

All of a sudden i started to feel quite ill. That drink had tipped me over.

"Can we go home?" I asked George.

"Yeah sure we'll get a taxi back to mine." I saw his eyes light up at his own suggestion. My head screamed no, but I didn't know what to do. Something felt very wrong.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." I shouted over the music.

I burst through the toilet doors, there was no one else in there thankfully. I rested my hands either side of the sink, I looked in the mirror. I looked sickening, my make-up was everywhere and my hair was stuck to my face with sweat.I splashed my face with some water hoping to achieve a more sober state.

George would have ordered a taxi by now and I couldn't just tell him no, he could turn nasty. I needed a knight in shining armour. I dialled her number and waited.

"Sian! Thank God you're awake, I need you to come and pick me up."

"I'm in aspire. Hurry, I don't feel good."

Sian didn't even hesitate she was coming to get me, she obviously knew something was going wrong.

I snook out of the toilets making my way over to the doors to let myself out. George was in the crowd looking for me, I bobbed and weaved desperately trying to remain unseen.

"Sophie! Sophie come back, the taxi's coming soon." George had stopped me. I turned round and met his eyes, they glint of happiness had gone now, he looked evil. "I want you Soph." And with that his lips begun attacking my neck.

"Get off!" I shouted. That earned me a punch to my stomach.

"Seriously, Sophie be quiet." His hand slip up my back. It felt horrible they were all sweaty and strong.

"Please George I don't want to do this." I begged him. His hand grabbed a handful of my hair, he forcefully shoved me outside the cold air hit my face and I knew instantly I was going to be sick.

I steadied myself, Sian would be here soon. Hopefully she'll know what to do.

"Shit." I said just before throwing up the meal I'd eaten hours before. I didn't realise I was falling until my face came into contact with the cold ground. I no longer knew what was going on and I'd completely lost control over my own body. "Help." I whispered.

Two hands either side of my shoulders woke me up. They were softer than Georges were, they weren't sweaty and they didn't seem to be malicious. I was being lifted to my feet.

"Sophie, are you okay? You've got yourself in a right state." I heard her voice, Sian.

I didn't have time to speak before I was sick again. I much have blacked out again because the next thing I know I was in my own car.

"We're here now Sophie, I'm going to put you into bed okay sweety?" Sian said whilst she carried me from the car to our house.

She undressed me and cleaned me up, tied my hair back and put me into bed with a glass of water. She turned off my light and made for the door.

"Sian, wait." I croaked out, it was the first thing I'd said to her since she picked me up.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her. Praying that she didn't think that I'd been completely stupid, which I knew I had been, I just hoped she wouldn't tell me this. Before she answered she made her way over to my bed and tucked away a stray hair.

"Of course I'm not Sophie, I'm just glad you're okay, we'll talk about it in the morning, yeah?" That's all I needed to hear. I made a grab for her hand.

"Please stay with me, I'm really scared." I watched her nod her head. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I was so frightened of being left alone tonight, especially considering I had no control over what my body was doing. Sian then walked round to the other side of my bed and slid in with me.

"Goodnight Sian." I whispered as I felt sleep start to drown me again.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot wide open I could feel the heat rising in the pit of my stomach I reached for the bowl whilst I hurled. The blood rushed to my face and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"Sian?" I weeped. This was the third time I'd woken her up to be sick. It must be nearly morning; I could see the sun shining through the curtains now.

"It's alright Soph, I got you." Sian said whilst rubbing my back. Her hand made it's way to my forehead. "Sophie you're burning up. Why didn't you say anything?" The duvet was now being removed from around my body.

"Can I get a shower I need to sober up." I half whispered. My head was still spinning and not in a good way.

I wrapped a towel around me, steadied myself against the door frame and made my way to my bedroom. The shower hadn't had the desired effect.

As I made my way across the landing I could smell bacon being fried and fresh bread. Usually a fry up would solve all hangovers, however I suspected that this wasn't your average hangover.

I put my sweat pants on one leg at a time, pulled them over my bum and took a look in the mirror, I looked completely different to what I did last night. My face was pale, my lips were chapped and bare and my eyes, they were empty and incredibly bloodshot. A sigh escaped my lips as I made my way to the landing.

"Do you want a buttie or will you not be able to keep it down?" Sian asked. To be honest I was so hungry I didn't care whether I could hold it down or not.

We ate in silence, I could tell Sian wanted an explanation but I didn't feel ready to face reality yet.

"Thank you." I said as I pushed my plate into the middle of the table.

"What for?" Sian said pushing the conversation further. Time to face the music I thought.

"For everything, I mean you dropped everything for me because I'd been stupid." I desperately craved a response such as 'you're not stupid.' or 'Sophie don't be silly, we all make mistakes.' I don't think that'll be the case.

"Sophie." She pursed her lips together, obviously trying to reword what she was about to say. "What you did, was stupid." My heart dropped, the truth hurts.

"But I'm as much to blame as you are. I should have never let you go out with someone you'd only just met." I presumed at this point that she knew about the drugs then.

"I know it was stupid but, it kind of gave me a rush, you know doing it for the first time." I said searching Sian's eyes.

"Sophie this isn't the first time though is it? You never could handle your drink." She snapped back.

"Wait. What? What did he tell you last night?" I asked it was apparent that Sian wasn't one hundred percent on the details of last night.

"He told me that he kept buying you drinks because he thought he might get lucky. And then you kept throwing up everywhere so he told you to ring me." Sian spoke very matter-of-factly.

Why had he lied to Sian about this? It wasn't his fault I'd taken the drugs. I shook my head.

"No, no that's not what happened. Sian he gave me coke." I blurted out before thinking through what I'd said. Her mouth fell open. And her eyes were wide open.

"Sophie! I can't believe you'd do that. You're supposed to be intelligent. He could have done anything to you." She shouted whilst slamming her fist on the table.

She rose from her seat and collected all the breakfast things and began cleaning.

That's the thing with Sian, when she was angry she started cleaning everything from top to toe. I mean I suppose it's better than her kicking off and causing harm to either one of us, but I didn't like it. It wasn't right.

I stood up and joined Sian by the sink and cleared my throat.

"Well Sophie what's it going to be next? First the drinking, now drugs. Are you going to start selling yourself to feed your drug habit?" She spat spitefully at me still not making eye contact with me.

"Habit? Sian I don't think that's very fair it was one time and I can most certainly say I didn't enjoy it." I said deciding to leave the room before this argument got out of control.

"Oh well that makes it all ok then doesn't it Sophie?" I heard Sian shout as I made my way up the stairs. I opened my mouth to reply but then thought it best to save my stupid comments.

I crossed my legs and rested my head against the headboard on my bed. I hated arguing with Sian, I never knew how to deal with it because I was always so scared of losing her.

Since I was fifteen, Sian is all I've ever known. She's always been there and I don't think I can ever be prepared to lose her.

My head felt as though it was a bouncy castle for tiny, tiny people. My eyelids closed in an attempt to make the pain stop.

Memories from the night before haunted my mind. Everything had been alright until we went into aspire, the club. In fact everything had been alright until George gave me that drink.

"Sian!" I shouted running down the stairs. "I figured out why I was so bad last night."

Sian's eyes remained locked on something in her hands. Her whole body seemed tense. I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. Then I became aware that she was staring at my mobile. She turned her head towards mine.

"Sophie? You didn't sleep with him last night." She whispered.

"No I didn't why?" My mind was racing, what has made all this happen?

She thrusted my phone toward me and then ran both her hands through her hair.

'I WILL GET YOU WEBSTER, I WANT TO MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!'

I dropped my phone, I didn't check who'd sent it, I knew it was George.

"What does he mean Soph?" Sian asked making eye contact with me for the first time.

I looked at her eyes and I mean really looked in her eyes. It seemed as though I was drowning, beautiful deep blue. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the current situation I would have happily stayed looking into her eyes for the rest of the day.

"Well, Sian. He tried to... Erm force me last night. The only reason he stopped was because I was sick on him." I stuttered.

I waited for a response from Sian. Anything would have done. Instead I got nothing I watched her fidget with the seam on the bottom of her jumper.

"He had his hands all over me running them up and down my back. Then he grabbed a fistful of my hair and started kissing my cheek and he was grinding his hips into me, I could feel his hot breath on my..." I started to explain what happened, I thought that is what Sian wanted me to do.

"Sophie please stop. I feel sick as it is thinking about what could have happened. Come on." She interrupted me whilst grabbing my arm and pulling me out the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked a very furious looking Sian.

As I got into the car I suddenly felt like a naughty school girl, but I really couldn't see what I'd done wrong.

I finished telling Sian what had happened last night as she drove me to the police station.

"I can't do this. It was my own stupid fault. I can't go in there." I said as we pulled up outside the station.

"Are you sure?" Sian replied sympathy overflowing from her voice.

I studied her face. She was quite beautiful when she was distressed. Not that she wasn't normally beautiful because she was.

I nodded my head. I was too distracted for words.

"What happens now?" Sian asked as we made our way back home. I hadn't spoken the whole way. I starred longingly out the window, wishing to be outside it seemed like such a nice day.

"What do you mean?" I asked halfheartedly.

"Well do we just forget this ever happened? Or do you want to talk it out." In all honesty I wanted to talk it out. I needed to know that Sian wasn't mad at me. I mean it was clear that she wasn't but still I couldn't go on without being reassured.

"Me, you, a bottle of wine at seven?" I suggested as we both got out of the car and made our way back into the house.

Sian laughed then agreed.

"It's a date then." She winked at me as she made her way into her study.

I decided that today was going to be dedicated to sleeping considering I barely got any last night.

Once I'd undressed I got in to my bed. I breathed in the scent, it wasn't mine. Again I breathed in hoping to work out what the smell was.

Sian.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up two bottles of wine off the shelf, for mine and Sian's "date". I was quite excited for tonight me and Sian hadn't had time for each other for ages.

There was a little skip in my step as I walked over to the kiosk. Maybe I was going crazy? I don't even care.

"Hello Rosie." Angela said as I approached the front of the queue, since we were little she'd always gotten me and my older sister Rosie mixed up. We don't even look alike!

"I'm Sophie." I said handing over my bottles of wine. I smiled though, I liked Angela, she was friends with my mum so I'd known her since I was about five years old. She looked us a lot when dad moved out and again when mum's cancer came back.

"Oh sorry dear, you just look so similar." I laughed and shook my head from side to side. Me and Rosie couldn't be any more different if we tried, and trust me I think she tries pretty hard.

Rosie always dresses herself up and cakes her make-up on. She likes to impress people. Don't get me wrong I like to impress people but I'm a little more subtle.

I love my sister though, she's helped me through a lot in the past and I respect her for that.

I rarely spoke to Rosie since I moved away to university, I think she's still living with that dopey boy from down the road, Jason I think his name is.

"That'll be £10 thanks love." She said with a smile. I don't think she scanned both bottles. Maybe she was being nice, maybe she just didn't notice.

"How's your mum?" She questioned me as I fiddled with my purse.

As I left the shop I checked the clock, it was ten to seven, I better be quick or I'd be late, again. I spent about twenty minutes talking to angela.

I pushed open my front door, I could smell candles as soon as I stepped into the hallway. Thank you Sian!

We talked, we cried, we hugged and swept the past under the rug. God I was happy we dealt with that.

"Let's play truths!" Sian said as I entered the room again carrying two refilled glasses of wine. It's going to be a long night!

"Okay, okay. Worst guy you've ever kissed?" Sian said after her fit of giggles had died down from the last truth I'd asked her. We'd already demolished one full bottle of wine, and the second was on its way out.

"Remember Chesney? He's got to have been the worst!" I answered truthfully.

Sian began another laughing fit at my answer, I let her laugh it out while I took another sip of wine. It became clear however, that it wasn't a wise decision. Sian then snorted really loud and catching me off guard, I too needed to laugh, one problem I had a mouth full of wine.

I spat my wine out all over Sian's T-shirt causing us both to laugh even harder. My stomach was hurting because I'd been laughing so much, my eyes were watering, and I could tell my face was bright red.

"You're killing me here!" Sian managed to wheeze out once our laughing, sorry I mean, howling had stopped.

"I know, I'm sorry about your top." I slurred out, it wasn't until now that I realised how drunk I was.

I finally lifted my head back up and glanced round at Sian. She was lifting her top up. It seemed like it was going in slow motion.

She revealed her hips first I noticed her tan properly now. It made her look like she'd been to Spain - she hadn't even left manchester.

Her top went further up her torso, I could see the bottom of her rib cage. It made me bite my lip.

"See something you like there Webster?" Sian mocked, knocking me back into reality. I quickly averted my eyes.

I couldn't help the hunger burning inside me, I had to look back. She had no top on now. Just her... Black... Lacey... Bra.

My breath had hitched in my throat. Why was this even happening to me!

"Oh no there's no more wine left Sian." I cried from the kitchen. We'd finished off two bottles of wine in two hours, woops.

"OHHH NOO!" Sian shouted running into the kitchen. She looked genuinely devastated.

"The fridge!" We said simultaneously.

We managed to find another four cans of Strongbow at the back of the fridge.

Neither of us were steady enough on our feet to make it back into the living room, so we remained sat on the kitchen floor.

"Would you kiss a woman for £500?" Sian asked me for my next truth question.

"Sian, there wouldn't need to be money involved if it was harmless fun." I said seriously, I shook my head at her.

All of a sudden I felt even more drunk.

"Would you?" I asked Sian.

"No repeat questions Webster!" She barked back almost spilling her drink over her top that she'd only just changed into.

"I'll ask you another one but answer this one first." I said, I really wanted to know.

"I wouldn't kiss a girl if you paid me." Sian said laughing.

A lump formed in my throat, my chest felt empty from where my heart had once been. The room felt suddenly cold as we fell into and unwanted silence. Even if there was noise I don't think I'd have heard them I was in my own little bubble.

"Go on Soph your go." Sian said waving her hand in front of my face. "In your own little world there, aren't you?"

"Yeah just day dreaming." I said trying desperately to shake off the awkwardness.

I wasn't drunk enough, I glugged down the rest of my can.

"Woah steady on Sophie!" Sian laughed.

Something happen please, I silently prayed, save me from myself! And then, as if God himself had heard me, the doorbell rang!

"I'll get it!" I near enough screamed. Walking to the front door felt like it took an age. I composed myself before I opened the door to whom ever my surprise visitor was.

"Rosie!" I gasped while I quickly enveloped her in a bear hug! She was the second least expected person to turn up at more door.

Least was my mum. She didn't like that I'd moved away to uni, and we barely spoke any more because of it.

I heard little sniffs from my shoulder. Rosie was crying? What on earth.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" I said gripping her shoulders and taking her appearance in. She had no make-up on, her hair was all tied back and she was wearing jogging bottoms and a cardigan... It must be serious.

"Jason kicked me out." Rosie wailed.

I held her in my arms, I could hear Sian rushing into the hall, she must have heard Rosie's sobs.

I watched Sian grab Rosie's bags off the porch floor and bring them into the hall. She closed and locked the front door before coming over to us both. She put her hand on my crying sister's shoulder.

"Come here Rosie." She said softly taking Rosie into her own arms.

"I still love him you know... I don't know what I'll do without him... Sian I need... Jason, I need him." Rosie's voice was muffled as she cried on Sian's shoulder.

"I know you do, shush it's gonna be ok." Sian whispered into her hair.

She locked her eye's onto mine, 'go get her a drink' she mouthed to me.

"There you go." I said handing Rosie my last can of Strongbow. Sian had managed- somehow- to manoeuvre both of them into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Thanks Soph." Rosie sniffed. "There's a bottle of Vodka in my bag, I though I could do with a drink." She smiled at me this time.

Another hour and a half had past and I was too drunk now. To cheer Rosie up we'd started playing drinking games. 'Have you ever' was next on the list.

"Okay, so have you ever... Had a crush on a girl?" Rosie asked looking at us both intently.

Me and Rosie took a shot. It wasn't really a crush but I mean I felt attracted to her.

Once we'd finished our shots we looked back at Sian, who just looked well and truly shocked. She shook her head.

"Okay my turn. Have you ever, erm, cheated?" I asked knowing Sian would have to take her shot now!

Sian took her shot.

"Urgh, thanks for that Soph." She said as she shot me daggers.

Rosie started crying and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I think she cheated on Jason, that's why he threw her out." Sian said quietly.

Shit my brain screamed. Well done Sophie just make your sister feel even worse.

"Shall I go after her?" I asked Sian seriously. I'd hate to do the wrong thing and Sian was normally quite good with this kind of thing.

"No, I think she needs to sleep this off anyway she'll be alright. Anyway Soph, you sly dog. Which girl did you have a crush on?"

I felt my cheeks burn up. I couldn't lie me and Sian don't keep secrets from each other.

"We're not playing truths anymore Sian. We're playing have you ever, and it's your go." Nice diversion Sophie!

We continued playing until the early hours of the morning, sadly we'd ran out of alcohol.

"Shall we go to bed then?" She suggested after we'd finally stopped laughing for about the fiftieth time tonight tonight.

We climbed the stairs desperately honlding ouselves up against the wall. We made it to my door.

"Thank you for walking me to my door, you're such a gentleman." I said to Sian winking at her as she walked off.

I opened my door only to find my sister sprawled out across my bed. Great. Where am I going to sleep?

I tip-toed across the landing to Sian's room and knocked on her door.

"Sian," I whispered opening her door "can I please bunk with you? Rosie's asleep on my bed."

We both stripped down into our underwear a slid into either sides of the bed.

"Night Sophie." Sian whispered, her breath tingling my neck, I didn't realise we were so close.

"Night, love you." I slurred.

"Love you too." Sian said.

I felt a small smile tugging at my lips and with that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's really late and I really don't have an excuse I apologise profusely and as a treat I'll get writing the next one now and I'll also upload the next chapter of my other fic 'One Chance' sometime tomorrow. Please review if you liked this, even if you didn't like it. Tell me why? **

I was running through a field the wind blowing in my face, the smell of freshly cut grass filling the air. I stopped running to take in the beautiful scenery. Nothing could have made this any more perfect, unless she was there.

I turned around sensing that there was someone behind me.

We both laid down in the grass facing each other. Her hand reached over to my hair and stroked it. It was the lightest touch but it felt great.

I looked into her eyes they were so blue, like more than usual. She didn't say anything but her eye's said it all. It wasn't an invitation but it was all I needed.

I pouted ever so slightly and began moving towards her beautiful lips...

"Sophie, Soph. Come on wake up." A voice said interrupting my beautiful dream.

"Urgh, five more minutes." I said rolling over onto my stomach. Then I found out, the hard way, that I was awfully close to the edge.

As my head collided with the floor my splitting headache hit me. The events of the previous night came flooding back. Oh no.

"Get up kid!" Sian said giving me a hand to get up.

"Oh God. My head is killing me, what happened last night? Why am I in your bed?" I asked Sian. I looked at her and it suddenly hit me who the girl from my dream was.

My stomach was in nots and they started twisting more tight as she spoke.

"Well Rosie's living with us at the moment, when you went to bed last night she was already asleep on your bed. She's already up and she's downstairs cooking breakfast at the moment, so I think we better go help her."

I thought back to the last time Rosie had cooked for me and Sian, it was a disaster!

"Bon appetit!" Rosie said placing two plates of toast in front of me an Sian.

"Wow Rosie you didn't burn our kitchen down, well done." I said sarcastically.

Sian went off to work leaving me and Rosie to spend the day together. We went for a walk first, I sensed she needed to talk.

"Are you okay?" I said as I watched Rosie kick a stone across the pavement. It was awful seeing her like this, she just looked so sorry for herself; it caused me physical pain watching my sister like this.

She'd seen me in worse situations when I was younger, now I know why she was so protective.

"I was so stupid you know. Jason was the best thing that has ever happened to me, he loved me for who I am, right or wrong, he didn't care." She said visibly trying to hold back her tears.

I nodded allowing her to continue. I didn't speak because one, I didn't know how to respond and two, I didn't think she'd continue if I interrupted.

"Things were getting a bit weird with us though, he stopped saying 'I love you', then we stopped sleeping together and I just needed to be close to someone you know. I knew I'd be able to win over someone, just a bit of harmless fun. While I was out I met this Jamie, nothing special but I'd had enough to drink and I threw myself at him." Rosie inhaled a sharp breath and I watched her bottom lip begin to wobble.

I pressed my hand against her shoulder; directing her over to a bench across the road.

"It's okay Rosie." I said lightly as I curled my legs up on the bench.

"When I got home I had to tell him, I couldn't lie. Before I knew it my bags were packed, he couldn't even look at me." Rosie said finally letting her tears fall down her cheeks. "I can still remember what he said, It's still ringing in my ears. 'You broke my heart because you're a dirty little whore, now I'll break yours, get out!' He hates me Soph."

I had no idea what to say to her, finally something had managed to break my sister - and it wasn't pretty!

"Come here." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to my chest. "You got me, it's all going to be okay."

I didn't know if it would be okay, I still hadn't told Rosie about what happened with George. That'd break her even more, even if that did seem impossible.

We walked home reminiscing about the old times before dad had walked out, before mum got ill, when we were a normal family. We'd both laughed and cried but I felt considerably happier and comfortable with Rosie.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Rosie asked after we'd finished watching aimless daytime telly.

"Well Sian finishes work at seven and it's monday and on mondays we normally get a take away in and spend some time together." I said smiling at the thought of Sian.

My whole world stops for a moment; me and Sian. Thoughts flooded my mind mostly involving the blonde getting really close to me. I blushed as reality came flooding back.

"What's the crack with you two?" Rosie said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I said as I got up to leave I didn't want to have to look Rosie in the eye while she picked apart mine and Sian's relationship.

I heard Rosie sigh behind me and I could feel her eye's burning into the back of my head. I knew what was coming next, she wasn't going to give up.

"There's so much sexual tension between you two, what's going on? I mean you hardly leave each other alone." Rosie said following me into the kitchen.

"Nothing Rosie, shut up!" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

"Well there's no need to get defensive." Rosie flung her hands in the air in surrender.

Even Rosie could feel my weird crushy thing on Sian. This was not good. I need to confront Sian before things turn weird.

The doorbell rang at about quater to eight.

"PIZZA!" We all shouted!

"I'll pay." Rosie said as she jumped up from the sofa and headed to the front door. Me and Sian laughed at Rosie's eagerness.

"I need to talk to you Sophie." Sian said after shaking off the laughter.

My heart fluttered out of either nerves or excitement, which one? I don't know.

"What about?" I asked trying to sound casual.

Before Sian could answer Rosie reappeared with our pizzas.

"Tuck in ladies!" Rosie said extremely proud of herself, as if she'd just made the pizzas. I looked at Sian longingly, hoping she'd continue our previous conversation.

Eventually I caught her eye. She shook her head at me. My heart fluttered again this time out of nerves, it had to be serious.

"Seriously you two! What is going on?" Rosie asked with a mouthful of pizza on show.

She'd obviously just watched the awkward exchange between us.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from making a jibe at my sister.

I looked at Sian willing her to answer for me.

"Rosie, I told you this earlier. Shut up." Sian said shooting daggers across the room at my sister.

My mind was boggled- had Rosie asked Sian the same question earlier? What did Sian say? Why was she now getting so defensive over it?

I realised I was starring so I turned my attention to the pizza that rested on my lap. I picked up the next slice and bought it up to my mouth slowly for some reason, I felt the dire need to savour this moment.

Rosie had been taking sneeky glances at me and Sian all night; smirking as if she knew something we didn't. And suddenly realisation flooded over me - she did.

Rosie had watched me and Sian grow up together. She'd seen how infinitely close we'd become as teenagers and how the distance between us was still decreasing.

She knew the inevitable.

I played the scenarios of me and Sian discovering that Rosie had known, before us, that we were more than just friends.

"Sophie, can we talk now please?" Sian said delicately.

I looked up, Rosie must have gone upstairs, it was just me and Sian.

"Where'd Rosie go?" I said quietly in case my sister was pressing her ear against the door and listening in to our conversation.

"Upstairs." Was all she said as she crossed the room to sit by me.

My heart began racing, this was it! This is the moment I'd been waiting for.

"Soph," she whispered "how can I say this?" her voice gained volume but not confidence.

I reached out for her hand, my eyes locked on hers I was silently telling her it was okay. It was okay.

"Don't-" Sian flinched and let go of my hand.

"What? Come on Sian there's no need to beat around the bush with this. Just tell me." I said smiling at her, I had it all worked out in my head and excitement pumped around my body at an extraordinary speed.

"I, I've been offered a job. In Surrey. I'm leaving in three weeks." She said, her eyes wandering around the room, desperate for a distraction.

My heart must have stopped, I didn't breathe or blink. My mouth hung agape. How could she do this!

All the chemistry between us, I'd just made up. The whole thing! And Rosie, oh Rosie she'd known. I can't believe this.

I was livid, my mouth was bone dry so much so that i couldn't get my words out.

"Say something?" Sian said softly placing her hand on my shoulder.

It was my turn to shrug her away. A lone tear slid over my top lip, I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I felt my face collide with something soft, yet hard at the same time, it was warm and pulsing. Sian's arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, she whispered words of comfort into my ear as I cried.

"I'm not leaving you Soph, I still love you." She said pulling my back by my shoulders. She looked in my eyes. 'I still love you.' Those four words sounded round my head.

I took my chance.

My eyelids gently fluttered shut. I physced myself up chanting to myself. 'You can do this Sophie.'

My lips parted ever so slightly as I moved slowly towards Sian's.

The pressure on my lips came too soon and shocked me, I pulled back. Sian still had her eye's closed.

I leaned in again.

"SOPHIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok ok, before you shout at me - I know I am completely unreliable when it comes to updates however I'm going to try really hard to make my updates worth the stupidly long wait. This chapter didn't come together as easily as I'd hoped however I think and hope that it's ok.**

**Don't give up on me just yet, please.**

The way she shouted scared me; at first I could hear the hatred in her voice but when my head went over it again it seemed just to be fear.

Her eyes were widened with what? Shock? Fear? Anger?

I just stood there startled. What was I doing? I didn't even know.

Considering Sian had reacted so badly she hadn't made much of an effort to move away from my lips.

Maybe she was just frightened. Maybe I wasn't reading the signals wrong.

All I know is I can't lose her.

In for a penny; in for a pound.

"Shush." I said heading in again.

I felt so weak. Everything inside of me wanted, needed to taste her again. I had become a complete and under wreck under her stare.

There was only a minuscule distance between our lips so before I knew it - I could taste her on my lips again.

As soon as I could feel the pressure on my lips it was as if my feet had left the ground and I was floating on thin air. The feeling was beautiful just like the cause.

I parted my lips slightly, Sian seemed to hesitate but eventually she reciprocated. Our tongues danced a delicate melody together, sending shivers down my spine.

This was the most perfect moment of my life. If my moment was a day, the sun would be shining, it would be hot but not unbearable. Birds would be singing as if they knew the score. The river would flow perfectly amongst the trees. Everybody would have smiles on their faces wishing this would never end. And as if I was a normal person again I found myself wishing this moment would never, ever, end.

I felt a tear spalsh onto my lips, but I wasn't crying. Hesitantly I pulled out of this kiss. Both my hands reached out and cupped Sian's face. Spoiling this moment didn't seem an option. So instead of speaking I rested my forehead against hers.

Just looking into her eyes and not having to worry about whether she knew how I felt made me happy. For now at least I was content.

"Sophie... I... I can't do this," Sian sobbed, "it's not right." her words cut me in two.

I wanted so badly to just wrap my arms around her and just tell her it was okay but something stopped me.

I removed my hands from the sides of her face and I watched her tuck her chin into her chest as she continued sobbing.

"Come girls get on your dancing shoes we'll hit the..." Rosie said in an almost sing song tone as she entered the room, her eyes clock on Sian and she sighed. "town."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a disapproving look as if this was all my fault. She stood for a minute just watching the scene unfold for a moment, obviously contemplating a good enough excuse for leaving us to it, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Rosie said. And for the second time tonight she flew into the hallway to answer the front door.

I turned my attention back to Sian for a moment, I shook my head at the sight I was met with.

"Soph, it's for you." Rosie bellowed from the front door, without taking my eyes of Sian I made my way out of the room.

"George." I gasped breathlessly.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets and his stupid hat tilted over one of his eyes. His smug smile growing as he saw the horror spread across my face.

I could feel the excitement radiating off Rosie, and I couldn't help but feel angry towards her in that moment.

"Sophie where've you been hiding this one all my life," She turned to look at me and mouthed, "he's hot!"

I was too stunned to speak.

Then I remembered what my mum had always told me when I was little.

"Actions speak louder than words Sophie." She would constantly say to me.

Angry built through the whole of my body, I had to clench my fists to stop my hands from shaking. I stared George right in the eyes, then slammed the front door scaring myself and Rosie from the sudden noise.

Rosie looked at me obviously in a state of shock as her mouth hung open waiting for me to explain my actions.

"Whatcha doing Soph?" Rosie whispered obviously annoyed. Her hand reached out towards the door handle. My eyes widened with fear.

"Don't Rosie!" I knew that voice. It was her.

Rosie turned round to face me and the arrival of Sian.

"Don't open the door." Sian said panicking. Her breath was quite out of control and I could see where the tear tracks had dried on her cheeks.

George started knocking at the other side of the door.

"Would either of you care to explain what is going on here!" Rosie spat.

"Girls are you going to let me in, it's starting to rain." George's muffled voice came through the door.

Anger was boiling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe that he had the balls to show up at my house and expect to be let in.

"Well, Rosie the night before you arrived, Sophie went out-" Sian began to explain to Rosie what was going on.

I couldn't stand the pitying looks of Sian never mind of Rosie as well, so I cut her off.

"Sian, stop." I shouted. Her eyes looked up to mine silently questioning my intentions.

"So what? More secrets Sophie? Did you know that blood's supposed to be thicker than water?" Rosie said staring at me and Sian. "What are you hiding? It can't be that bad."

The seriousness of this whole situation had obviously been lost on Rosie. I shook my head.

"Rosie, just trust me on this, please don't open that door." I said apathetically because I could see that in my sister's eyes she had already made up her mind.

"Blood's thicker than water Rosie." Sian said quietly. Warning Rosie.

Rosie sighed and again her hand reached towards the door handle.

As it turned I could feel the heat rising up my chest. Dizziness began to take over and I lost my footing.

I was waiting for impact with the hard cold flooring. But it was a much softer landing. Sian.

"Sian," I whispered, unaware if anyone could hear me. "you can't leave."

I felt her arms around me, but it didn't feel like a strong hold her smell was intoxicating me.

My eyes were putting up a fight now trying to close despite my attempts to keep them open.

The last thing I heard before my eyes shut was Rosie's disappointment.

"He's gone." She sighed and in a second so was I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a quicky for now, but I can't keep my eyes open any longer and I really wanted to get this out of the way before the good bit. Please please pleaseeeee review if you're still reading this, I feel like I'm writing for a brick wall. Thanks again to everyone who is still following, means a lot.**

I lay awake, alone, thinking.

I'd only just gone to bed but the sun was coming back up again, I didn't even remember sleeping.

The morning meant four things.

It had been two days since Geroge showed up.

Two days since I had kissed Sian and made it clear how I felt.

Two days since Rosie decided to leave.

Two days since I lost everything.

Once I'd come back round, Rosie couldn't even look at me, she hated that I wouldn't tell her what was going on so she packed her bags and and drove back to Weatherfield.

She was either going to go back to Jason and grovel like there was no tomorrow, or go back to mum's and make her feel sorry for her.

As much as it made me angry to think of Rosie at the moment, I wanted her back.

The atmosphere in the house was different now, it was awkward.

Me and Sian were so far apart, we'd never fallen out for this long. Even when were teenagers our arguments lasted minutes, hours but never longer than a day.

And what's more we didn't have Rosie acting as a catalyst between us anymore.

I hadn't even attempted to speak to Sian about what had happened, sometimes things were better left unsaid.

We were just best friends, that was good enough for me; it had to be I didn't exactly have a choice.

"Morning." I said as Sian entered the kitchen, towel wrapped around her head and I could smell her coconut shampoo as she walked past. The smell was nearly enough for me to grab her and do unthinkable things with her body.

But I wouldn't do that to her, I'm too scared to touch her anymore.

She nodded her acknowledgement.

This wasn't a friendship, friends talk. Pushing my luck would only push Sian further away.

"There's tea in the pot." I muttered as I stood up to leave, she just needed time.

Still no response, but I didn't wait for one.

It's been three days.

Still nothing.

Four days, five days.

Still nothing.

It's been six days.

I am beginning to lose hope of me and Sian ever going back to normal.

I was in the shower when it happened.

My head was tilted back so the water would drip down my face. I had no more tears to cry but I could still feel the lump in my throat that had been there for six days.

There was a knocking on the bathroom door.

My head turned to the side, in one sharp, quick movement, I stared at the door for a few seconds thinking I'd imagined the noise.

The sound had shocked me so much that I lost my balance and nearly slipped over in the shower.

My hands reached out for the nearest steady surface.

"Woah!" I said.

But I must have shouted because the noise rang in my ears after I said it.

"Hey are you okay in there?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." Was all my quiet voice could manage to force between my tightly held lips.

There was a beat of silence before Sian spoke again. It was a beat of silence that I wish could have lasted far longer than it had.

"Okay well all I was going to say was, could you please hurry up I need to get in the shower?"

I didn't even respond. I just turned the water off. All of a sudden I felt my safety net fall, the water was the only thing ready to catch me if, when I fell.

#

With the towel wrapped tightly around my torso I felt slightly more confident, so I made my way to the door.

I walked straight past Sian making it clear I was not talking to her like this.

Sian sighed behind me, the noise itself made my heart crack.

"Soph, don't be like this."

"Be like what Sian? You haven't spoken to me in days." I replied, I didn't want an argument but I couldn't see any other way around it.

Her expression said more than any words ever could. Her eyes looked soulless as if there was nothing left.

My heart went out to her, I was making the situation way harder than it needed to be, but I'm far too proud to apologise.

"I just needed time Sophie, I don't want us to fall out." Her voice broke on the word 'us' and her tears began to slide down her cheeks.

My mind desperately searched for the right thing to say, but I just couldn't find it.

I stared at Sian blankly willing her to say something for me.

"I love you Sophie Webster, but I'm straight, and you are too. You're my best friend and we promised to each other that we'd never fall out, so come here." She said outstretching both of her arms.

Her body looked so inviting that I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her and, indirectly, forgiving her.

I needed to have her in my life, I don't care what she was as long as she was mine.

Sian went off to enjoy her shower and once I got ready I went downstairs and put my iPod on through the surround sound speakers.

The music was so loud that I could feel the walls vibrating, I turned it down before anyone could complain.

I heard Sian's delicate footsteps coming down the stairs, I threw myself into my magazine trying to pretend I was busy.

"Me and you are going out tonight Sophie, Ches and Katie are coming up they're going to stay in the spare room, alright?" Sian asked but I could tell from the grin on her face that she already knew the answer.

"You had me at going out." I laughed.

Before I knew it I had jumped up from where I was sat and started dancing around in circles of pure delight. Sian grabbed hold of my wrists and began to do the same.

"What time?" I squealed trying to bite back my excitement.

"Eight 'o'clock sharpish, be there or be square."

I chanced a look at her eyes, she held my eye contact.

Sian slowly bit down on her lip as if trying to suppress an urge.

I let my eyes dance over her lips.

The empty pit of longing burned in my stomach as I saw the way the light danced over her lip gloss.

It was that moment I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to make Sian fall in love with me.

But not now, for now I just wanted a night out again with all my friends.

The gang back together again - so cheesy I know - but as far as friendship goes we were tighter than mother superior if you know what I mean.

Chesney and Katie.

Sian.

Alcohol.

I couldn't wait to see what the night entailed for us all.


	7. Chapter 7

**All I will say is that I am sorry for the lack of action so far, but I hope that enjoy the reunion of the old friends as I was ultimately pleased with the outcome, as usual let me know your thoughts. :)**

'Look, here comes a Ford Mondeo, isn't he Mr. Inconspicuous, and he ain't even have to say owt, she's in the stance ready to get picked up...'

The music blared out of the blue ford fiesta that pulled into number 7 Meadow Close, mine and Sian's house, Chesney had had that car since he was 17 he was now 22 God knows how it had survived the years.

"Sian, they're here!" I bellowed from the kitchen.

"I know, Soph there's no need to shout, I could hear Ches pulling up from upstairs." Sian replied as she entered the kitchen.

I couldn't control my excitement it has been nearly 6 months since all four of us have been together.

The wine bottle in my hand just didn't seem enough for this evening. I opened the fridge and replaced the bottle of Echo Falls with Smirnoff's finest vodka.

"Sophie!" Katie squealed as she entered the kitchen.

The embrace lasted all of five seconds but I could feel Katie's excitement radiating off her.

Her hair was in tight sausage curls and she wore a tight blue dress that hugged her in all the right places.

I stepped back to take in her appearance, although she was highly appealing she had nothing on Sian.

Chesney came through the door next, I looked in to his chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't believe this boy had been my first kiss back when we were eleven, I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

His auburn hair was getting longer now and he flicked his fringe out of his eyes before greeting me and Sian.

"Ladies, you both look lovely this evening." He said earning a slap on both his shoulders from Katie and Sian.

I just chuckled, Chesney was my childhood best friend and it felt so good to be with him again.

"Come here Ches." I wrapped my arms around his chest.

Under his shirt I could feel that his body was considerably more toned than it was last time I'd seen him.

I poured out four shots and handed them out.

"Vodka?" Sian questioned, "What's the occasion?"

I shrugged bringing the shot glass up to my lips.

"Actually," Chesney interrupted, "me and Katie have an announcement to make."

Katie ducked her head and I watched the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well." Sian said impatiently.

I watched the pair of them, they both looked equally as embarrassed as each other.

"We're... Erm... Getting married." Katie said shyly.

"You're 'erm getting married'?" Me and Sian said simultaneously.

"Well cheers to that.." I said downing the shot in one.

The vodka burnt my chest as it sunk down to my stomach. The sensation was quite surreal.

The shots were followed by more much needed vodka.

"Taxi's here, are you all ready?" Sian said as she opened the front door.

Katie and Sian went and got in the taxi leaving me and Chesney to talk.

I smiled up at him waiting for him to walk out of the door, he returned the smile but didn't move.

"Sophie are you okay?" He said. His questioning look bore into my eyes.

My words got caught up in my throat and I struggled to reassure him successfully.

"What's wrong?" He whispered taking my hand in his.

It was at this moment I realised how much love I had for my best friend. He cared so much and the worry in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to settle with me just telling him I'm fine.

I ducked my head before his stare could reduce me to tears.

His delicate fingers pressed themselves under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Ches..." I started but I couldn't continue.

I looked down at his chapped lips and back up at his eyes.

"It's that it?" He said. "Are you upset about me and Katie?"

I wanted so much to scream no and tell him he'd got the wrong end of the stick but I couldn't find the words and right then I wanted nothing more than to be wanted.

A few beats of silence went before I shut my eyes. I held them tight shut.

And then it happened I felt Chesney's hot breath on my lips, but I did not hesitate.

His lips captured mine forcefully.

His tongue brushed against mine almost instantly.

It was fast and lustful not like Sian had been, but still nice.

The taxi horn was what brought me back to reality.

"Shit Ches." I said.

I pushed passed him out of the door.

"Soph." He shouted after me but I was already in the taxi.

Why did I let that happen?

"Shall I get the first round in?" Katie asked as the taxi pulled up outside of the bar.

"I'll help you babe." Chesney offered following Katie into the club.

Hearing Chesney call Katie babe made my head spin a little bit, one quick deep breath would soon resolve that.

Now to my plan into action. Operation make Sian fall in love with me can begin!

"What are you smiling about?" Sian grinned at me.

"It's good this, isn't it? The gang back together." I said smiling as we both clambered out of the taxi.

"Soph I'm just glad that we're friends again." She said smiling at me.

Her smile was so filled with love that my heart rate increased considerably.

Before I was fully aware of what I was doing I had stopped in my tracks outside of the club just looking at Sian. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Come 'ere you big softie!" I said whilst tracing circles over her back.

To my surprise I heard Sian's breath hitch in her throat as my skin came into contact with hers; the smile on my face grew bigger.

I kissed the side of Sian's neck, letting my lips linger on her skin for a little longer than maybe they should have before pulling out of the embrace.

Sian's eyes were still shut for a few moments, I remained silent, waiting for her reaction.

"Shall we go and get messy?" Sian said keeping her eyes tight shut.

"Yes we shall." I said giving Sian a swift wink and grabbing her hand.

We walked into the club hand in hand, it just felt right.


End file.
